


Good Karma

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Series: k-pop based fics [11]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: He's a patient man, Kim Jinwoo is a cute boyfriend, M/M, Original male character is a good boy, Very fluffy and cute I promise, Who deserves to be loved by a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: Minhyuk has a crush on Kim Jinwoo, and for good reason.





	Good Karma

**Author's Note:**

> I love the thought of Jinwoo being taken care of and treasure by someone not famous.

Kim Jinwoo. An ethereal human being. A delicate, doll like face, with wide doe eyes, an innocent smile, and barely there dimples. Soft locks of straight hair would fall into his eyes hiding his long eyelashes framing his soulful brown eyes. He won the golden ticket when it came to the genetic lottery. 

He couldn't believe that he was standing in front of such a beautiful human being and expected to talk. 

“Minhyuk-ssi,” Jinwoo says softly, a fond expression on his face as he tilted his head curiously. 

He cleared his throat, “Yes, sorry hyung. What did you need?” 

“Could you find me a charger for my phone?” Jinwoo asks, his lips forming into a gentle smile.

“Sure, I'll be right back,” Minhyuk promises, scrambling away. 

His legs feel like jelly after each conversation and interaction with the truly angelic and beautiful Jinwoo. 

Whispered rumors and gossip had it that Jinwoo liked both sexes. Minhyuk didn't know how any man could look at Jinwoo and not develop an attraction to him. 

He clumsily hurried back into his office and grabbed the cable and charger port before dashing back to the training room. He bumped into a few of his noona’s and apologized hurriedly before jogging back to the room. 

The boys were all practicing. He cursed his luck. They would be practicing the song with the body rolls, sinfully showing off Jinwoos excellent control in his body movements. 

He wanted to cry. He so badly wanted to be able to see that body and call it his. Jinwoo was the man of his dreams.

Minhyuk want normally this word with the idols he worked with. Being an assistant to the groups manager, he helped the man with the really menial tasks so his hyung could take care of the important stuff. He didn't usually get star struck because idols were people too. 

Minhyuk had always has a crush on Jinwoo, and with his luck he would be working for them. 

He tried his very best to not come off as obsessively creepy to make him or the other boys uncomfortable. They got enough craziness with certain fans and they didn't need it in the safety of their company. 

It was really hard to not make certain high pitched noises watching less than innocent body rolls and hip movements. 

Honestly, he convinced her used up all his good luck and karma as a child. 

The boys paused for another break. Minhyuk stiffened as he saw Jinwoo look to him and walk over. 

“Were you able to find a charger?” Jinwoo asks. 

Minhyuk is fixated on the few beads of sweat rolling down the angular plane of Jinwoos jaw. “Uhh, yes. Charger. Here you go hyung,” Minhyuk says, thrusting the charger toward the object of his affections. 

“Thank you,” Jinwoo says, huffing out a laugh. 

Minhyuk kind of wants to cry. Jinwoo had such a soft laugh, and it's so innocent and gentle it really makes Minhyuk want to take care of this beautiful man. 

He watches the idol walk away and join his members, sitting by the outlet and plugging in the charger. They all are talking and sharing a few laughs while they wait for their choreographer to return and resume practice. 

All of WINNER are extremely handsome, but Jinwoo is different. He's a bit more feminine and androgynous with his fashion and style. The other boys are masculine, and that's why Jinwoo is so special and unique to the group. He different and he doesn't fit the mold. 

Minhyuk himself would classify himself as more masculine. He's pretty conservative with his outfit choices, usually relying on a graphic t-shirt, skinny jeans, and a pair of Vans or Converse to tie the ensemble together. Still looks and fashion choices were nothing compared to the personality of his crush. 

Jinwoo is a good human being. He always donating money to charities, and going to shelters and orphanages to help families down on their luck and playing with the kids. He's always willing to help, and never hesitates to give anything away to someone in need of it more than he does. Even if it was the shirt off of his item back, Jinwoo would give it in a heartbeat to someone who needed it more. Jinwoo was kind and gentle, but he did have a more playful and sillier side, and the was just as attractive. 

Minhyuk knew that the man was out of his league. It didn't stop him from wanting to be close and making sure that he was getting taken care of and wasn't being taken advantage of. 

After about another hour of the torturous practice, they were all dismissed and thankfully Minhyuk didn't need to attend to any further schedules for the boys as they were free for the rest of the day. He gathered up his stuff and was heading out when his body made contact with the wall and foreign hands were on his shoulders. He looked up to see the leader and maknae of WINNER staring at him. 

Seungyoon was staring down at him. Minhyuk knew the other to be friendly and kind to everyone he met, so him pinning anyone to the wall was a bit out of character. 

“What are your intentions we the Jinwoo hyung?” Seungyoon asks seriously.

“What do you mean?” Minhyuk asks. 

“I know you like him. What are your intentions with him?” Seungyoon demands.

Minhyuk is just a bit annoyed by this, and shrugs the hands of off of his shoulders. “My intentions don't matter. It's just a crush. I'll get over it. Nothing can come out of it anyway.” 

“So you plan on not doing anything about it?” Seungyoon asks.

“Yes. He's an idol, and he doesn't need a dating scandal, much less to someone apart of his staff,” Minhyuk reasons.

“Even if he likes you back?” Seungyoon asks in a defeated whisper.

Minhyuk stares at Seungyoon, “Don't joke about that.”

“I'm not, hyung really likes you. You make him comfortable and happy, even though you have feelings for him…” Seungyoon shares.

“Seungyoon, it would never work,” Minhyuk says, desperately grasping at straws to end this conversation so he can deal with the revelation of his crush _retuning_ his feelings. 

“Why not? You're always with us, so you guys would always be together,” Seungyoon questions.

“Work and romance really shouldn't mix,” Minhyuk says.

“You're just trying not to make a problem and being stupidly sacrificial. Jinwoo hyung _likes_ you, so don't be stupid and ruin an opportunity for you both to be happy, hyung,” Seungyoon says.

He watches the idol walk away, and he finally is able to calm down his pounding heart and heavy chest. He was starting to see stars over the lack of oxygen from not being able to breathe normally.

Jinwoo couldn't like him. Maybe it was some ploy to put him in an awkward situation and get made fun of. 

Although that sounded unnecessarily cruel by anyone's standards in WINNER. 

It could be just a wake up call for Minhyuk to act on his feelings. Maybe he should express how he feels and finally get it off of his chest and not be so dumb and clumsy around the other. 

“Minhyuk? Seungyoon said you asked if you could speak with me, is everything okay?” Jinwoo asks, interrupting his pep talk.

Minhyuk cursed his dongsaeng, “Hi hyung, yeah kind of. Are you able to go somewhere more private? This isn't a conversation meant to happen in public.” 

“Sure, I'll go grab my things, wait for me,” Jinwoo says sweetly. 

Minhyuk waits only a few minutes, and in those few minutes he had managed to talk himself out of telling Jinwoo half a dozen times, and convinced himself again to tell the other about his feelings. 

“Where did you want to talk?” Jinwoo asks.

“Anywhere but the company,” Minhyuk answers.

“I'd say the park, but it's still daylight, why don't you come over to my place and we can hang out in the garden and have some lunch,” Jinwoo suggests. 

“That sounds great, I'll meet you there then?” Minhyuk asks. 

“Sure thing, I'll see you there,” Jinwoo smiles. 

When Minhyuk watches the other walk away and out of sight does he finally feel as though he can breathe. He's pretty sure he's lost about a decade off of his lifespan. 

Once he catches his breath and feels slightly more normal does he finally head out of the company and grab a taxi. He gives the man the address and tried to enjoy the ride before he experiences another onslaught of just how bad his crush is on Jinwoo.

He can't help but feel as his luck really had run out. Not only was he crushing on a human who was way too beautiful, but he was crushing on someone who was visible in the public eye and immensely popular and successful. Compared to him, he was pretty happy being able to work at YG and work with such a successful group, but it still didn't change the fact that he was painfully unfit for someone like Jinwoo, so he needed to not get his hopes up. 

“We're here,” the driver said. 

Minhyuk thanked the man and paid him, grabbing his few belongings and walking up the pathway. The house was fairly modest, but it was modern and looked as though money had been put into it to update it. 

He knocked on the door, anxiety boiling in his stomach and making him feel a bit nauseated. 

The door opened, Jinwoo smiled at him, “Come in.”

Minhyuk toes off of his shoes and followed Jinwoo into his kitchen. “We can have something here or go outside, it's up to you.” Jinwoo said, passing him a cup of tea. 

“Here is okay, I'd rather just say it and not prolong it,” Minhyuk says honestly. He feels a bit feverish, and definitely like he can throw up at any minute, but he'd rather be honest and move on when he's rejected. Having a nice reality check will be good for him and his unwarranted feelings. 

“Nothing bad right? You're well?” Jinwoo asks, concern clear on his face. 

Minhyuk smiled at the concern, “Yes, everything is fine. I'm well. It's nothing bad,” Minhyuk starts, “it's just...I need to be honest with you about my feelings? I kind of have a crush on you and I feel like if I was honest with you and you telling me you don't feel the same or you can't be in a relationship because of your job it'll help me move on and maybe move onto someone who's more likely to date me then a popular idol who could literally have anyone they wanted. I'm being selfish in doing this because eventually I'm sure my crush would go away, but I don't want it to affect my work relationship with you in anyway, and I don't want you to feel awkward around me. I'm sorry if this confession does make you feel awkward or uncomfortable, I'll ask to be reassigned-” 

“Minhyuk-ssi,” Jinwoo interrupts gently. 

Minhyuk looks up at Jinwoo. The idol has a fond smile on his face, “Yes, hyung, sorry.” Minhyuk apologizes. 

“You were getting pretty worked up. All this over a crush? It's pretty flattering to know that,” Jinwoo says kindly. 

“Hyung, you're amazing. Everyone's lying if they don't find you attractive,” Minhyuk says. 

Jinwoo laughs, “I already knew about your crush though...you made it a little bit obvious.” 

Minhyuk can feel his cheeks heat up and his stomach feel just a little bit more sickly, “Ah, I'm sorry hyung. I tried really hard not to make it obvious. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.”

“You don't need to apologize. Its nice to know someone has feelings for me in that way. Minhyuk, I was actually hoping you would ask me out,” Jinwoo says softly. 

Minhyuk chokes on his tea because he would take a sip when Jinwoo makes his confession. “Wait, what?” He asks, tears welling his eyes.

“I actually hoped you would find the courage to ask me out. I now realize you're over thought it and felt as though it would never work, which is not true by the way. Idols date non-celebrities all the time and make it last,” Jinwoo says. 

Minhyuk can't help but stare. Jinwoo is wearing a loose gray t-shirt, a tan sweater over it. His hair is a bit more ruffled and damp, probably from a quick rinse off after training. His face is bare of make-up and looks soft and supple. His eyes look a bit sleepy, but warm and happy all the same. His lips are curved into a smile. He's cradling his mug to his chest, long and skinny fingers wrapped around the ceramic mug. 

Jinwoo looks comfortable and content, his posture relaxed. He doesn't look uncomfortable at all. He looks rather amused and fond. He's being honest in his confession and Minhyuk feel so lucky to be able to see this side of Jinwoo. 

“Can I take you to dinner?” Minhyuk blurts out, “or we can order in and you don't have to change. Either one is fine.” 

Jinwoo smiles, revealing his teeth a little. “We can order in,” he says. 

Minhyuk smiles, “Good. I like this look on you anyways.” 

**Six Months Later**

Minhyuk still couldn't believe how his life turned out. He somehow managed to date an idol, and he was in a mutually fulfilling and happy relationship. He had just moved into Jinwoo’s home, now their home. He had the pleasure of sleeping beside Jinwoo almost every night, and could pull the other one closer to him. 

The kisses were a nice plus to the relationship as well. Jinwoo had the softest lips ever, and he was extremely kissable. Minhyuk often had to remind himself when it was appropriate to kiss his all too handsome boyfriend, and when it wasn't. Right now was a good time as ever to kiss his boyfriend. 

Jinwoo was standing by the kitchen counter, leaning against it and nursing a mug of coffee. His eyes were a bit heavy from just waking up, and definitely weren't as alert as they could be. It's quite easy for Minhyuk to steal a kiss, a gentle press of lips to his boyfriend's to get his attention. 

Jinwoo leans in the kiss, eyes closing and humming happily. 

“Good morning,” Minhyuk murmurs once he pulls away from the kiss. 

“Good morning,” Jinwoo says happily, leaning in to press their foreheads together.

Minhyuk places his hands on the others hips. “You slept well last night,” Minhyuk says.

“Always do when you're around,” Jinwoo says. 

“How are the boys?” He asks, peppering kisses to his boyfriend's cheeks. 

Jinwoo laughs, “They're well. They miss you. They're upset that I ‘stole’ their favorite manager away.”

“They're going to have to stay upset, no way I'm leaving anytime soon,” Minhyuk laughs, pulling away. 

Jinwoo chuckles, taking a drink of his coffee. 

“You want to order in tonight, instead of going out? We can be lazy and watch movies,” Minhyuk suggests. Jinwoo was a public figure and sometimes it was more stressful going out and wasn't as enjoyable for him. 

“Yeah, that sounds good, thank you baby,” Jinwoo says. 

Minhyuk feels a warmth bubbling inside him at the endearment. He loves when the other is happy, and comfortable. More importantly, he loves Jinwoo.

“I love you,” Minhyuk says. 

Jinwoo smiles widely, before he leans in for a kiss and repeats those words against Minhyuks lips. 

Today would be a good day. 

_”Jinwoo-ssi, you've created quite the scandal with your recent admittance of being in a relationship,” the interviewer said._

_The three other boys of WINNER stiffened considerably._

_Jinwoo shrugs, “I'm in love, and the best song I've produced have been because I'm in love.”_

_“Your fans had mixed reactions, what do you have to say to them?”_

_“That I'm sorry you're upset about me being in love, but everyone should have that right to experience it and be open about it. Especially in our youth. That's when it's special, crazy, and passionate. It's filled with sweet memories, and I don't want to hide that from my friends or fans,” Jinwoo says softly._

_“And your CEO is okay with it?”_

_“He encouraged me to do what I want. My boyfriend, Minhyuk, has been with me for a year through everything, and plenty has happened. Our CEO gave me his blessing. He would support and defend us, and he has. He's protected the two of us, and honestly me admitting the relationship hasn't affected the other boys and the group, so I'm happy with my decision,” Jinwoo says._

_“Part of being an idol is being somewhat attainable, but you're not now that you're in a relationship,” the interview says._

_“No, instead they get to capture the moments I'm around Minhyuk and see how in love I am. I refuse to hide my love for him,” Jinwoo states._

_“This concludes our interview with the group-”_

Minhyuk looks over at Jinwoo when he turns the TV off. He finds his boyfriend blushing uncontrollably, and laughs, “Why are you so shy, baby?” 

“Because, it's embarrassing, and it's all true,” Jinwoo admits, hiding his face behind the palms of his hands. 

“Your honesty is endearing,” Minhyuk says, leaning over and pulling Jinwoo to lay on his chest, “I love you too. Thank you for being unashamed in your love for me.” 

“You're mine, and I won't jeopardize losing you. Id rather quit and work part time at a convenience store than ever lose you,” Jinwoo declares. 

“You're far too pretty to be a convenience store worker,” Minhyuk says, “you'd have to be a model.” 

Jinwoo laughs, “Don't be greasy.” 

“Hard not too. I'm in looooove~” Minhyuk sings. 

Jinwoo buries his face in Minhyuk’s neck, “I'm lucky to be this happy. How did I get so lucky?”

Minhyuk smiles, “You're a good person, and deserve happiness.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
